masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Icebreaker
Late afternoon on Friday May 3rd, 2019 Seth shifts his weight nervously from foot to foot while standing just outside of Carol’s house, his (freshly organized) backpack and a duffel bag containing a few different guitar pedals and wires slung over one of his shoulders. A small amp sat by him too-things he’d borrowed from Rescue and was getting a chance to return...and maybe he was also using that as a double excuse to accept Rhiannon’s study invitation at her place. Even if he’d literally just gotten pummeled by Narsus of all people in a completely optional “duel” up at the League’s Watchtower a couple hours ago-which should have been an easy, no hassle trip-he couldn’t really say no, no matter how exhausted he was. Study invites from people you want to be friends with don’t just fall out of the sky, and it was embarrassing but he really didn’t want to refuse, even if he was tired as hell. Plus, Rhiannon probably wanted an update ASAP on the whole situation. He just hoped she wouldn’t notice the cracks in his arms and find out he actually fought fishboy up there. Though he didn’t mind catching the bus, Rhiannon insisted she’d send someone to pick him up from Carol’s, and so here he was, waiting, one earphone dangling by his hip and the other blaring one of Buns and Roses’ hits into his ear as he anxiously watches the road. Almost on cue, he spots a black sedan down the street. A few seconds later it stops just in front of him, and Seth swallows his anxiousness and picks up the amp by his side with a bit of purpose. Putting the car in park, a tall lanky blonde man with playful blue eyes emerges from the driver's door. He gives the boy a bright smile and a wave. "Guten tag! Might you be Seth? Miss Rhiannon gave a good description but I try not to assume." He gives a little wink. "I am Lukas, the fab Llyr family driver. Why do we not put your things in the trunk, hm?" The accent confirms beyond doubt that Lukas is very much German. He barely waits for a response from Seth before heading to the rear of the car and popping the trunk, beckoning and offering to help put the bags and amp inside. “Yeah, thanks,” Seth manages, and passes the amp to the kindly driver. Seconds later he’s inside the comfortable vehicle and Carol’s house is far behind them. Though the conversation is uncomfortable for him at first, it keeps him awake, and Lukas seems to have a bit of history with Rhiannon’s family-stories Seth doesn’t mind hearing about at all. He watches the city trail away until it’s just a skyline, and the urban buildings around them turn into fields of grass and trees. Eventually they come to a driveway lined perfectly with trees, with a grand gate that opens as they approach. A huge stony estate stretches beyond the glass of the car’s windows as it pulls into a circle equipped with a fountain in the center. Seth’s jaw drops-if only for himself-and before he knows it the door is opened for him. Rhiannon didn’t mention she lived in a-palace? The modern equivalent of a palace? In a mansion that looked straight up out of that TV channel dedicated to rich people’s houses his mom always used to watch. He steps hesitantly onto the pavement, though his legs feel a little like jelly, and manages to thank Lukas as he brings the amp around. Somehow being at a fancy house was more intimidating than being at a space base full of professional heroes. At the very least, it was just as beautiful-and now that he thought about it, he could definitely picture Rhiannon living in a place like this...He himself however, hadn’t felt this out of place at someone’s house in a while. The large ornate oak door swings open to reveal Rhiannon as she rushes out with a radiant smile on her face, snowy hair streaming out behind her. Bare feet pad along the stone uncaringly, the sorceress herself wearing a simple wine-colored flowing top and comfy black pants. "Seth! You made it! Thanks so much for going to get him, Lukas." She runs up to give the driver a hug, then moves to take the amp from him and trots back toward the open front door. Pausing for a moment, she looks over her shoulder again and beckons to Seth before heading further inside. Lukas laughs and hugs back, giving a little wave and shaking his head when she runs off again. "You know it is my job, Miss Rhiannon." He looks to Seth and gives a little head tilt in her direction, grinning pleasantly. "Do not get left behind! And have a good time. Keep her smiling." Seth feels like he’s looking through a camera lens as Rhiannon runs out. He can’t tell if his brain is melting or if it’s his face-both, maybe. By the time he thinks to say ‘It’s ok I’ve got it’ as Rhiannon picks up the amp, she’s already long gone. “U-Uh, right,” He says as his head catches up in time to the present, and realizes a smile has been plastered on his face and his mouth’s been hanging open this whole time. He adjusts the straps on his shoulders awkwardly and settles back into some composure before scampering after Rhiannon. She was beautiful, comes an afterthought, radiant and warm as sunshine. “Hey, isn’t that heavy? Wait for me!” He calls out with a laugh after her, feeling a lot like a kid playing tag in a big, unfamiliar house just begging to be explored. He didn’t feel so out of place anymore, and he couldn’t quite keep a smile off his face either. Rhiannon makes it a little ways into the entry hall, hefting the amp somewhat awkwardly until she finds a good spot to set it down. She turns back to see if Seth had caught up. “Was this all you had of Angel’s? You can set anything else down here. He’ll either stumble across it or I’ll let him know later. He and Pulalu are out on a date!" She waits for him to unload and look ready (or close) before grabbing his hand and taking off again. "This way! I set us up a spot in my favorite study place." Rhiannon drags her friend up the grand staircase, down a large hallway, turning off into a smaller hallway with multiple doors on either side. The door at the end is where they're headed. She pushes it open to reveal a cozy room with a bay of windows still alight with the late day sun, the colors of twilight beginning to seep in. A small wooden table with matching chairs is set up in the alcove created by the window dormer. On it is a neat stack of books, binders, and notebooks. Rhiannon releases Seth's hand and finally turns to look at him with a bright pleased expression. "Here we are!" Seth lets her drag him and sneaks glimpses of the other rooms and avenues of the home before arriving at their destination. He returns Rhiannon’s smile though his cheeks are warm, and he only realizes they were holding hands when she lets go. The room is perfect-and he almost says as much but shies away from the thought. “This is awesome-you know, you never told me you live in a huge mansion, honestly I can’t even imagine,” he says instead with a curious laugh. He inquisitively takes a step in and looks around. He’s never felt so at home in a house he’d never been to, though it seemed Rhiannon’s secret super power was making everything feel comfortable somehow. "Oh! This is going to sound terribly 'rich kid' but I honestly don't even think about it…" She gives him a sheepish look. "To me this place is home, even though I was away for a good while. But at the same time it's nothing without the people. Still, it's way too big. Ridiculously so. There's an entire wing we keep closed off so Carol doesn't have to worry about cleaning it." Rhiannon glances around the room as well. It's pretty casually decorated, with elegant yet simple figurines on most surfaces. Some shelving is on one side, while a small sofa flanked by side tables is on the other. She makes her way to the table setup by the windows. "So where would you like to start? We could work on assignments for the things you were there for, or go over what you missed today. I was thinking we could work for a bit and then take a break. Repeat as needed? I arranged some snacks for later." She looks up expectantly. Seth chuckles at the reply but can’t help but worry some. Rescue had once casually mentioned Rhiannon had been...abducted by his father for some time, and he could only wonder if that’s what she was referring to. The thought sobers him a little, and he drums his fingers against his side as if to clear his thoughts. He follows Rhiannon to the table and sets down his backpack on one of the chairs before meeting her eyes. “Snacks sound good,” He says before giving a short laugh, “But I guess I do have to earn them first. I uh,” he shifts a little nervously, “I have a couple assignments I’m stuck on, but catching up today would be good too. We can do them in whatever order, it’s uh, up to you ‘teach,” he gives her a playfully sly smile and unzips his bag. "Alright, new stuff first then!" Rhiannon reaches for one of the neat piles, sliding pristine handwritten notes in front of Seth. She then spends the next hour and a half catching him up to speed and working through some of the assignments, patiently assisting with any concepts that give him trouble. Once they reach a good stopping point, the sorceress stands up and gives a big stretch. She gazes out the windows for a few moments - the sunset is in full blooming color. Looking back to Seth, she smiles. "Good progress! I'd say we've earned those snacks. Why don't you relax on the sofa for a bit while I go get them? It's much more comfortable, and our books won't be in the way." Rhiannon turns and begins to make her way to the door. “Sure you don’t want any help?” Seth calls after her a little too late and finds himself too shy to follow after her. He gets up and stretches, a wave of exhaustion washing over him as he does. It’s amazing he didn’t start nodding off while they were studying, somehow he hardly felt tired with Rhiannon around. Enough that he could even absorb some math. Now that she’s gone though, the room feels big and empty, and unfamiliar. He takes a seat on the couch and sinks right in. The room is dyed in warm evening colors, but the sun is quickly setting. His eyes drift around the room and he wonders what it’s like to live here. He can see Rhiannon sitting and studying by herself or glancing out the window, maybe reading a book on the same couch he’s sitting on now, always alone. It’s almost a sad thought somehow, and he finds his eyelids grow heavy and flutter, even though he knows better. The couch is comfortable, and so is the thought of sharing Rhiannon’s home, and as soon as he lets go of that thought, he falls asleep, lured by his own false sense of security. He wakes up in a place that’s unfamiliar at first, pricks of slight panic on his skin like needles. In a few seconds he can’t remember ever leaving this place, can’t remember that it’s only a dream. There’s nothing unfamiliar about the stark white walls of this room and the woman hovering by the door telling him to come along, the feeling of things imbedded in his skin and the sound of his heart beating in his ears as if it was trying to protest what his voice could not. It goes on, like it does every time, but he can’t remember the other times-its real, as far as he knows. It always is. Rhiannon re-enters the room carrying a fancy silver tray filled with snacks and some drinks. She's about to say something when she realizes Seth is actually asleep on the small sofa. Her lips curve into a smile. She'd thought he seemed tired… but most people don't like that pointed out. From the doorway he looked peaceful but as she approaches, she grows more concerned. Seth is sweating and looks- in pain? And afraid. She spots signs of tears in his eyes. Oh no… Does he have night terrors like Gwen? From what? Placing the tray on a side table, she rushes closer. Her hand reaches out to wake him, but stops partway. He needs to sleep. And she'd read that sometimes it was worse to wake them in the middle of the nightmare. She bites her lip and reluctantly pulls her hand back. Instead she takes the throw blanket and gently drapes it over the distressed boy, brushing some hair from his face and taking a seat next to him. Macha appears, perching on the back of the seat as her soothing aura projects over them. Rhiannon curls her legs up under her and begins to hum gently, hands making small arcane gestures to lace the melody with calming enchantment. Maybe it will reach his mind wherever it is and be able to help… just a little. Until he's ready to wake. Eventually Seth’s breathing becomes labored, and his fingers twitch before his pale eyes slip open, tears trailing out, though it becomes obvious he isn’t quite processing what he’s seeing-perhaps still half asleep. Rhiannon stops humming and looks up from the book she'd started reading with a smile that doesn't fully disguise the concern on her face. Seeing the tears causes a momentary ache in her chest. "Welcome back." His eyes quickly jolt to the door before darting across the room and then to Rhiannon, and he immediately jerks upright on the couch in response to her voice, frost creeping across his skin and the cushions as he does. He looks terrified-that much is plain. But there’s something else. It’s off putting, like an underlying sense of apathy or a tangible disconnection beneath the apparent panic. He holds himself on the couch as far away from Rhiannon as possible, like a cornered animal deciding whether to fight or bolt. “Where-” his voice cracks, though as he says it he looks confused just for a moment, and then with a burdened heave of his chest he asks, “-Who,” with more breath than voice. He flashes a look at the window before locking eyes with Rhiannon in a sharp, conflicted stare. Recognizing the fear as he moves away from her, the smile fades. Rhiannon stops moving, not wanting to cause him to run like it very well looked like he might. Her expression grows confused and even more worried at his questions and the way he's looking at her… It's almost like he- doesn't know her. "Seth…? It's- it's just me. You're at my house, remember? I didn't want to wake you…" Rhiannon's voice is soft and soothing though she still makes no move, uncertain what to do. What is even going on. She shrinks a bit from his stare. "What's wrong?" As she speaks tinges of recognition flicker in his eyes. She looks so familiar-and though the confusion doesn’t leave his mind, his body starts to slowly relax. “Rhi...Rhiannon,” Seth states after what feels like forever, but it feels like saying a word with no meaning. He glances at the assignments spread out on the table and the tray of snacks and it all starts to come back. He looks back at her a moment later and his expression breaks into grief. “I’m-I’m so sorry,” he manages to say, and instantly looks pained and furious, his shaking hands balling into tight fists. The images from the flashbacks are still fresh, but start to fade behind a reel of newer memories that start to roll. He sits up straighter and wipes his eyes a moment later, avoiding Rhiannon as he looks forward. He takes deep breaths, though it looks like he might start crying out of frustration. Rhiannon practically melts with relief when he says her name, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She immediately reacts when Seth apologizes and looks so hurt for some reason she can't discern. "Whoa there, hey now, why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong." Gauging his reaction, she moves in closer and puts cool hands on either side of his face, trying to get a good look. She then places the back of one hand against his forehead, checking temperature just in case. Her eyes are practically overflowing with concern. "Are you okay...?" “Be-Because I-” His frustration instantly melts as she turns him to her and cups his face, her hands cold and soothing on his hot cheeks. As she puts her hand on his forehead he finds himself relax from the surprise, and he’s so confused he gives an exhausted but amused, breathy laugh, completely ignoring her question, “Rhia-what are you doing?” She blinks at his question in surprise. The laugh draws out a sheepish smile. "What? I'm- making sure you don't have a fever or something. You seemed really out of it when you woke up. If you're sick, you should really be resting. We can study some other time." Rhiannon pulls her hands back and folds them in her lap, returning to her seat on the couch. Somehow he feels much better hearing Rhiannon speak, but he frowns a little as he debates whether or not to correct her. Though his first instinct is to metaphorically run away...he can only remember lines from his journal telling him not to, and Rhiannon’s own demonstrated strength in bits and pieces of his memory. He owes her an explanation for this much at least. He can’t run-he’s got to at least try to let her in... “It’s, um, it’s not that,” He says quietly, unfurling his hands and mimicking Rhiannon’s pose, his breathing steadying, “I, uh,” he struggles to find the words but steels his resolve a little, though he can’t meet her eyes. “A while ago some...things happened to me. It’s a long story-though it pales in comparison to a lot of things the team’s been through, I think,” he shifts a little nervously, “It left me with uh, sleep problems-I guess you could say-and,” he glances at Rhiannon apologetically, “And...A lot of memory issues. I...don’t really make it a habit of telling people-or falling asleep in public places-and I...I didn’t really want you to know, especially. You’ve got enough on your plate and I don’t want to be on there too, I’d rather be helping you with everything and-I’m rambling,” he sighs a bit defeated and his ears and cheeks turn red from the feeling of prying himself open. “But I guess, now you know. I’m sorry if it’s scary-you know, finding out I might, uh, forget you...” His voice becomes softer until the last part is almost a whisper, and he only feels bad for well, everything. Rhiannon was the last person he wanted to impose his problems onto, and now he could only felt guilty for wanting to be closer to her… Rhiannon listens earnestly as he explains. So many of her friends have been through so much… Her eyes are filled with empathy. When he finishes, she actually looks almost relieved. "Seth… Nobody's experiences matter more than others. There's no measuring scale for who's pain is significant or not. It all matters. And I may have one plate filled with complications at the moment, but my friends are on another more important plate. Caring about them isn't a burden. Plus you've been such a great friend during this Montreal thing even though we'd barely met. I like having the chance to do the same." She leans over and bumps him with her shoulder. "The sleep troubles and losing memories… It sounds scary, and I wish you didn't have to deal with that. But the thing about memories is- you can always make new ones? And I'll still be your friend, so I can remind you if needed. I mean if you do forget me, you're totally missing the bright side." Her eyes take on a playful twinkle of mischief. "Then I can retell all of my terrible jokes and you'll still find them funny!" Her face lights up with a teasing grin. Seth’s face is colored with growing surprise as he listens-it’s not the pity or rejection he expects, and as soon as he realizes that, he almost feels a little silly for being so afraid. Rhiannon relieves all of his dread and relief floods his features-she’s genuine and she’s not...afraid? At all? He’s so surprised and relieved, and maybe it’s because he’s exhausted too, but at that grin and statement he starts to laugh. Really laugh, so that he can’t help it, he clutches his stomach in mild pain and has half a mind to tackle Rhiannon in a hug to try and express his gratitude somehow, but he manages to catch his breath and dry his eyes, and gives her a grateful smile instead, one he never wears that always hides just behind his guard. His eyes shine, and the frost on the couch quickly thaws out, as if reacting to the sudden warmth. Rhiannon’s grin grows wider as she gets the reaction she was hoping for. That's a relief. She was worried the humor might be out of place or seen as mocking even though she'd never do that. She's never seen Seth laugh so much, or smile like that. It warms her heart. Macha hops to Seth's shoulder and nuzzles against his face. "There we go. Much better. If you're fine with it... I might be able to look into something later to help with your sleep and memory. It's not a fix or anything. And charms tend to vary in effectiveness per person. But it couldn't hurt…? For now, though-" She turns and reaches for the tray of snacks, moving to place it on the couch between them. "I hope you like all of it! I picked up that one thing you mentioned." Seth reaches up to pet the crow and smiles, giving it a little kiss on the head. He strokes her affectionately, ruffling the feathers around her neck, and lets her stay perched on his shoulder. She’s awful cute-he hopes she likes snacks as much as he does, especially after all that. “Oh right, magic,” he says with an air of wonder and pauses looking optimistic, “I’ll take it, I bet it’d work too, coming from you,” he smiles with his eyes, “It’s not too hard to make is it? If you need help...” he trails off timidly but perks up at the tray of snacks and stifles a laugh as he spots a bag of shrimp fries. “That was-You really got some, huh? These are pretty good, you ever try them?” He reaches over and plucks the bag from the tray and it opens with a gently pop. He shakes the bag and then eats a crunchy fry out of it before offering the open bag to Rhiannon. "Oh no, it's not too difficult. Making charms is actually one of my favorite things to work on." Rhiannon looks a bit excited, mental gears already turning to contemplate what might work best. She looks at the strange snack curiously. "No, I've never tried one. I'd never even heard of them! But I wanted to get something you'd like for sure." She takes one of the -chips? Fries?- and pops it into her mouth. Her head tilts and she frowns slightly as she tries to determine her feelings on the flavor. Not- bad. Strange? Yeah, strange. She swallows it down. "Interesting... Who decides to add shrimp flavor to-" A light bulb goes on. "Oh right! How was your visit to the Watchtower? Was anything discussed? Um… how was Narsus doing? Did you two..." Rhiannon wasn't certain how to ask if they'd made up since she didn't know what was wrong, so she just left it there. Seth laughs at her reaction to the fries but looks a little conflicted at Narsus’s mention. “It went uh,” he could only picture the fight, Narsus with his stupid water trident and his years of training or whatever, but also really didn’t want to worry Rhiannon more than necessary, “It went, uh, well? I-I guess? The meeting was postponed but on the plus side Narsus finally got it through his thick skull that he doesn’t have to focus so much on picking a side-like, he’s going to put his best foot forward for both our cities. You know, what we’ve been trying to tell him forever.” He shrugs optimistically, and offers a shrimp fry to Macha. “And yeah we’re...cool now. I guess?” "Oh that's a shame it was postponed, but- wait really? He's finally willing to hope for both?" Rhiannon's face brightens with thrilled excitement, flashing a brilliant smile. However, a moment later her expression falters slightly (though she tries to hide it), hurt sneaking in behind her eyes. "Guess it just needed to come from someone else… You all really convinced him though? How? And I'm happy you two are friends again. He needs more friends I think." She munches on a little tea sandwich, reaching for a soda and opening it. Macha graciously accepts the shrimp fry and breaks it up a bit before swallowing it down, giving a quiet caw and preening. “Aw Rhia, it’s not that, I just, you know, somehow managed to get a final hit in at what you’ve been working at. I don’t think he would have taken it at all if you hadn’t been working to change his stupid mind this whole time,” Seth grumpily eats a shrimp fry, but turns a little sheepish. “I-uh, you’re...not going to like the how. And we are not friends. I wouldn’t be caught dead at his house for a study date-“ Seth blinks at the word and turns beet red, “Date is not the word, y-you know what I mean.” Rhiannon takes a sip of her drink as she listens. Red creme soda is one of her favorites when she actually decides to drink soda… She gives him an appreciative smile. "It's okay, Seth. I didn't need to be the one, but I'm glad someone got through. You really don't have to be so hard on him. Not for my sake anyway. And that's a shame… but I suppose there's still time to become friends if you change your mind. Nothing wrong with a friendly 'date'." Her eyes twinkle a bit and she takes another drink to hide her smile at his obvious embarrassment. It was just a word after all. She grows thoughtful and looks a bit confused as she realizes what else he said. "Why wouldn't I like the how? You all were with the League at their base. I'm sure nothing too crazy happened." He opens and closes his mouth before rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, feeling a little teased, but he keeps up a tired smile until Rhiannon cycles back to the fight. “Yeah, nothing crazy,” he gives a nervous laugh. He hesitates but figures she’d find out sooner or later whether or not he told her about it. “Don’t be too disappointed in me,” he winces, “We kind of uh-oh what’s the word that makes this sound better,” he pauses before realizing he said that aloud, “Uh-dueled, yeah. D-don’t worry it wasn’t bad,” though, he’s definitely lying. The League’s danger room was only mildly wrecked (the same could be said for himself). “I’m fine-he’s fine, yeah.” He pulls on his sleeves a little, making sure none of the damage on him is visible, at least. His reaction and reluctance makes her worry slowly grow until he finally reveals what he'd been hiding. Rhiannon looks positively dumbfounded, jaw dropping slightly. "You did what?! I- who- what could have possibly led to you two fighting each other! I mean are you sure you're both okay?" She leans closer to look at him for injuries. "Was it just sparring for fun? I know some people do that. But then it's not called a duel…" He makes a pained expression at the expected reaction, but makes an effort not to shy away from her inspection-no use in trying to worry her more, though his blush doesn’t fade. “N-No it was a proper duel, I guess,” he shifts, “But yeah we’re fine-don’t worry Rhi. You know it’s like, a corny thing that would happen in a movie. Two people butt heads a little and then come out all the better,” he cracks an amused smile, “Something dumb like that, but in real life-Elle was mediating,” the right phrase is ‘acting referee’ but mediating sounded less worrying-though he instantly feels bad at mentioning them. “So you know-it was fine.” At his continued reassurance and mention of Elle, Rhiannon eventually relaxes and ceases her inspection. Overall from what she could see he did seem none the worse for wear… Maybe it really was okay? She gives a relieved smile. "Alright alright… Sorry, that was just- unexpected. And that was somehow what convinced him? In that case I don't think I ever would have gotten through." The sorceress chuckles. "And if it helped you both get past whatever was between you, then… I'm glad. Though I'll admit I'm happy I didn't have to see you fighting each other…" She goes silent, eyes growing distant as she looks down at the snack tray. "Seth, there's something I need to tell you… I haven't really been telling people because it feels a little unfair to make them worry. But I think with all that you've done so far, and especially after today, you deserve to know. Just- it'll be okay, alright?" Rhiannon takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before meeting Seth's eyes. "They don't just want to deal with the tree… Tidus wants to arrest me- for trial down in Montreal." Seth looks full of concern, but it instantly breaks into shock. “Arrest you...for trial…,” he blankly repeats for a second before his emotions flare to rage. He takes a ragged breath and clenches his teeth, wanting nothing more than to blow a hole through the house comparable to what he’d like to do to Narsus’s brother’s face-but for Rhiannon’s sake he forces his eyes closed and starts to count until his body stops to shake. He feels bad-he’s already scared her enough today, but he can’t quite keep the anger out of his voice, “''I can’t believe this''.” He breathes trying to keep it together, and exhales, realizing the shrimp fry bag in his hand has been half crushed to death and takes another breath to calm himself this time-watching Rhiannon’s expression. “I’m sorry-I just, I don’t get it,” he finally deflates, grief leaking into his voice. “Maybe it’s messed up to try and judge someone else for feeling a certain way, but,” he looks at the ground, “I-If we...were in Montreal’s position. If someone who didn’t know we existed, did something that endangered or hurt us to save their people...yeah of course-we’d be fucking pissed. But I can’t-I don’t want to believe that we’d go up there...find out what really happened...a-and decide to condemn them for it. If they told us they’d even help us-if they told us we could work together-told us they were so sorry and they never intended it…” his eyes water a little but no tears form, “I just-I don’t understand. I can’t...I can’t be ok with this,” his voice becomes dark, “If they really think they can take you and crucify you for this, they have another thing coming.” Rhiannon cringes a bit at his reaction, hesitantly reaching out to place a hand on his clenched one. She doesn't interrupt though. Maybe she shouldn't have told him? But there'd be no way to hide her being gone for a while… Someone else would tell him. And that wouldn't be fair to him. Macha gives a quiet caw and Rhiannon squeezes his hand gently. "Hey, it's okay. Tidus may be a royal ass, but we don't know what things will be like when I go. Some people don't even want me to go at all, but… I have to. Both because of what it says about us but also because I can't try to fix the tree without seeing what's wrong. And I just- thought you deserved to hear it from me." He looks apologetic at Rhiannon (and Macha) and relaxes a little, giving a sigh, “Sorry I just,” he groans, “It pisses me off-and I can’t really not react. But...thanks for telling me,” he says a little more gently. “If you really...if you really intend to go I hope you know I’m going with you,” he gives her a determined but reassuring look-at least he hopes it looks reassuring, for all he knows he still looks pissed. “No buts, even if I...even if I fully believe you’d come back completely successful regardless,” he gives her a smile with his eyes, and turns his hand around under hers to hold her hand, “I’m going with.” She blinks in mild surprise then gives a little laugh. "Well I can't deny that having friends with me would make it all a bit less terrifying… But I'm still not really sure how it's going to work and who will be allowed to come with me. If anyone... And you don't have to say sorry for having a reaction. I might have been more worried if you didn't have a reaction honestly." Rhiannon grins. "So. Now that we have all that serious talk out of the way and you've rested a bit- are you ready to jump back into that homework?" “It’s alright, we’ll find a way I’m sure,” Seth smiles and then looks a little defeated. “Well yeah, reacting is fine but even I can admit my temper’s a little out there. My mom used to say I shouldn’t be afraid of ghosts ‘cause they’d be more afraid of me and my face,” he laughs. “Yeah homework a-assuming the last couple of hours haven’t been completely nuked from my memory thanks to my nap,” he wants to believe he’s joking, but his shoulders droop a little at being unable to recall where they left off….or started. Though he could remember Lukas telling him to keep Rhiannon smiling with perfect clarity. Maybe if he felt nearly as guilty about homework he could remember that too. “By the way, does this little one have a name?” He gives Macha a loving and apologetic stroke. “Is it like, uh, your familiar?” He looks a little sheepish asking. Rhiannon is tempted to ask about Seth's mother. He'd mentioned her once before… But she isn't sure if this is the right time. Maybe she should keep things light the rest of the night. She's distracted from the decision by his question, smiling warmly and reaching out to pat the crow's head as well. "Oh! This is Macha. You can tell because her eyes are blue. And she's the most friendly. You've seen Badb and Nemain before I think, green eyes and then purple. I'm not sure if they're a familiar, per se…" She looks thoughtful. "It's difficult to explain, but they're all the same crow. But with different aspects and personalities. And it's all an extension of- me? My spirit? In a sense. Though I also consider them separate. Friends." Her smile turns sheepish. "I'm not making much sense am I." Seth watches her talk with a gentle interest and he laughs, “I think I kind of get it? They’re like-if music you play could accept shrimp fries? Uh, I think I make significantly less sense than you,” he puts an embarrassed hand on the back of his neck. “Macha is a pretty cute name.” Rhiannon gives a lilting laugh at the comparison. "No no, that actually might not be too far off! Oh, you think so? I suppose it is! Macha, Badb, and Nemain are the names of the three goddesses said to embody the Morrigan in mythology. I'm not sure if they took that form because I chose that name or if I chose the name because they were already there somehow…" She gazes at the crow with a distant, wistful smile before snapping out of her reverie. "Alright, come on. Back to work!" Seth nods-though he doesn’t quite follow. He gives the crow a little pat, thinking Macha’s quite cute for a maybe-goddess, before wincing apologetically, “So, uh, about that...what exactly were we studying?” --- Tuesday May 7, 2019 Seth sets his bag down on his desk at home on Tuesday afternoon after school. No time for goofing off today-he’s got to start cramming like hell, after all the school year’s done in less than a month, and the number of big projects and assignments due feels like a more daunting problem than goddamn Monreal. Between Carol and his own determination to not flunk out of high school, failing classes isn’t an option. Though he thinks that, he can barely manage to crack open a textbook without feeling like he’s going to die. Why can’t his damn attention span just focus on words for once? He can’t ask Milo or Rhiannon or Aman to study with him every time. There are post-its upon post-its littering the walls of his room-random reminders and notes to himself, not that it ever really helps. Like clockwork he always reads the one he really needs to after it’s too late. A bigger piece of paper is plastered to every wall and the door with instructions written on them in regular and glow in the dark ink-hopeful barricades against him demolishing the house in a post-flashback panic in the middle of the night. Most of the post-its cover up holes and chips in the wall (that Carol’s either pretending to ignore or actually hasn’t found yet). He spots a reminder for an assignment due last week and pulls it off his desk, crumpling it easy. It’s a perfect shot in the trash can, but he sighs. School’s hard enough when you don’t share memory problems with a goldfish. He tips over the black backpack on his desk looking for a pencil, spilling out some of its contents, but something that makes a hollow thunk against his desk. From out under a notebook is a little box he’s pretty sure never seen before, and it doesn’t quite look like something he’d normally have. He picks it up gently with some caution, and opens it after a soft shake. Inside is a beautiful, round silver pendant, delicately detailed with runes and engravings. In the center is the image of two crows sitting and facing together, almost so that they form a heart. Two crystals frame it, one purple, amethyst, and the other a white, clear...quartz? All strung together on a long leather cord. A little piece of paper decorated in perfect penmanship falls out as he gently pulls the necklace from the box, and he reflexively catches it with one hand and opens it up. He can read it in her voice: “I finished it! Sorry for the subterfuge, but I'm terrible at giving and receiving gifts in person... I made the cord long enough so that you can wear it close to your heart. That's where the important memories are kept." His throat swells up a little and his heart aches. It feels so foreign to be so vulnerable so fast with someone, even if it's only a tiny step. It’s different and it’s...scary. But it’s also… He rubs his thumb over the pendant-for once his hand feels warm against the cool metal, like his emotions are warming him up-and he pulls the necklace over his head. The pendant sits right on his heart, and he presses it there for a tender moment. That's where the important memories are kept. He smiles to himself, just a little, before clearing his desk and getting to work. Category:Scenes Category:The Morrígan Category:Ares